pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Formatting
__NOEDITSECTION__ To edit a page, click on the edit or edit this page links at the top of the page. To edit an individual section, click on any of the floating edit links next to a section heading. Once you've made a change, please click on preview to scan for any misspellings, punctuation errors, or other problems before saving the page. Wiki markup This page was inherited from GuildWiki, see here for a list of contributors. The contents of this section and its subsections were originally taken from http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Editing and so this page is licensed under the GFDL, not PvXwiki's usual CC license. The wiki markup is exceedingly simple once you get a firm grasp on it. Below you'll see a list of common effects, and how to do them. If you'd like to test them out, feel free to do so in the Sandbox. Basic text formatting HTML tags You can use some HTML tags too. However, you should avoid HTML in favor of Wiki markup whenever possible. The following HTML tags are allowed by MediaWiki 1.7.1 (but not all may be supported by your browser): *b, i, u, font, big, small, sub, sup, em, s, strike, strong, del, ins *br, hr *h1, h2, h3, h4, h5, h6 *cite, div, center, caption, span, p, tt, pre, code, var, blockquote *ol, ul, li, dl, dt, dd *table, tr, td, th *ruby, rt, rb, rp *!--, -- Organizing your writing Links You will often want to make clickable links to other pages. Just show what I typed A few different kinds of formatting will tell the wiki to display things as you typed them. Images and tables After uploading, just enter the filename, highlight it and press the "embedded image"-button of the edit toolbar. This syntax will embed an image: ' ' See the Wikipedia's table help page for more information about table syntax. | |} Templates Templates are segments of wiki markup that are meant to be copied automatically ("transcluded"/"included") into a page. You add them by putting the template's name in . Some templates take parameters, as well, which you separate with the pipe character. See the Wikipedia's template help page for more information. Saving Changes Once you've edited in your changes to a page, make sure to use the "show preview" button to view your changes. Try to read through your changes as it helps you notice any typos or accidental mistakes. Preferably, also double check any wiki links you've added in, in case they are pointing to either non-existent pages (unless intentional) or pointing to the wrong page. Once you have verified your changes, fill in the "summary" text field. It is used to briefly explain the changes you have made. If there is already a bit of text inside it enclosed within /* and */, it means you're editing a section on the page. Simply add your explanation after that text to mark the section you added your changes to. Before saving, there are two checkboxes that you can use. The first is to mark an edit as a minor edit. A minor edit is loosely defined as a change that does not really add new content to a page, such as fixing typos, rewriting sentences, or small formatting changes. Changes like non-trivial notes that identify behavior or adding tips are not minor edits. As a rule of thumb, if it's an edit that a user who re-reads the page doesn't really gain any new useful information, then it's a minor edit. The second checkbox is for registered users who want to "watch" the page. If checked, the page will be added to that user's watch list, and any further changes will be bolded if the user views his or her own list. Finally, click on "save page" to commit and save the changes.